Only Love can make a Difference
by Emilee1
Summary: If the jewel is ever completed, what will Inuyasha do with it? He is wanting to become a demon but when he meets a girl can she change his mind?
1. Never to Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Inuyasha was a half-demon who was feared by humans but hated by demons. Later, he met a girl named Kagome and they try to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel to change him into a full demon. But will he fall in love with her and change his choice of becoming a full demon? I changed the way Inuyasha and Kagome met. Also Kikyo isn't involved. Sorry for you Kikyo fans.  
  
" " Dialogue ' ' Thoughts  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Never to Belong  
  
Inuyasha was only a half-demon but he still had a heart like everyone else. It just seemed no one realized that quality that he possessed. He was feared by humans, but hated by demons. They considered him a meer half- breed, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
He wasn't even loved by his own brother whose name was Sesshomaru. He was a full demon and as you guessed, he considered Inuyasha nothing but a half-breed. Inuyasha was only loved by his father and mother. He just wanted to be loved by someone else in the world. Someone who did not care what he was just who he was.  
  
He always drempt of becoming a full demon and he would try each day to become stronger and awaken the powers within him.  
  
He sighed sitting in a tree as a cool breeze blew throughout the forest he was in. He did not venture into the village or where the demons stayed because he would not be welcome. He just stayed in the forest inbetween the two areas. Sometimes his mother would come and see him, and other times she would have to stay at the village.  
  
'If there was just some place that I could belong where they don't judge me by what I am.'  
  
He lowered his head and felt a trickle of tears fall onto his hand. He brushed them away and jumped down.  
  
'If only I could become a full demon, I'm sure they would respect me more.' He smirked and walked towards the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
'Maybe I can collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel to become a true demon, but it will take along time not knowing where the shards are.'  
  
'I wonder if there are any shards in the well?'  
  
He jumped into the well and it seemed like he was going through space.  
  
'What's going on. Where am I?'  
  
* * * 


	2. Enter Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I will probably update pretty frequently on this fic probably because it is I think the only one I am working on.  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Enter Kagome  
  
"What just happened? Well at least I am back at the bottom of the well."Inuyasha said climbing out of the well.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Where am I?"  
  
He slowly walked out of the shrine and saw a girl. She had black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a sailor type uniform that was extremely short.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and ran over to her. "Hey you!"  
  
She screamed in horror at what was facing her. "Get away!"  
  
"Hey hold it! What are you screaming for?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him and raised up messing with his ears.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"EEEEEEKKKK!!!"  
  
"Stop screaming wench! I just need to ask you a question."  
  
"Okay then. What is it? And exactly what are you?"she asked reaching up at his ears again.  
  
"CUT THAT OUT!!! Feh... I am a dog hanyou and I need to know where I am."  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?"Inuyasha gave her a dumbfounded expression. "You are in Japan, and you must have come out of the wellhouse."  
  
'The well... That's how I got here. So all I need to do is go back through... whatever that was.'  
  
He walked back over to the well and put one foot on it.  
  
"Hey wait I still have a question." She put a hand on his shoulder right as he jumped in.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!! What's going on!?" she shreiked going through the portal.  
  
"What?! How did you get here?!"  
  
"I had a question and well this happened."  
  
"Great..."  
  
* * * 


	3. Inuyasha's Last Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I am basically changing how Kagome and Inuyasha met.  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Last Name  
  
Sitting at the bottom of the well, Inuyasha was staring the girl in the eye. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I sort of fell in."she chuckled.  
  
"Feh... well you better go back 'cause you will get killed here."  
  
"Huh?"she turned to him as they were climbing out of the well. "How can I get killed?"  
  
"You will get killed by demons!"Inuyasha yelled in her face in a way like she should have know that.  
  
She put a finger to her chin, "Hey wait... you said you were a demon... and that means... EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
He picked her up by the shirt collar, "Don't scream!"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU CAT MONSTER!"  
  
He threw her down and spat back, "I TOLD YOU I WAS A DOG!!!"  
  
"Ohh... Okay. You are a dog."She smiled and started scratching behind his ears.  
  
He fell into some sort of trance. He hit the ground like a mallet and his foot started to twitch. Finally after a minute or two he regained his senses and shot up screaming, "Cut that out!"  
  
"So-rr-y... But you seemed to like it for the moment."  
  
"Feh. So what is your name anyway?"  
  
"I guess I haven't told you but you haven't told me your name either. I am Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"Kagome asked him eyeing his in suspition.  
  
"I don't like to tell people but it is*a giant bird demon flies past them screeching where only Kagome can hear him.* But I am just called Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome tried to shield her laughter but it was too hard to bear.  
  
"I know it is funny and if you tell anyone... ANYONE!!!"  
  
"All right, all right. I won't tell a soul."  
  
* * * 


	4. The Evil Naraku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a while since I have updated.  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: The Evil Naraku  
  
"What is that glowing over there? Whatever it is, it is coming right toward us?"Kagome said pointing to a clearing.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around. "What glow?!" He looked around once again and then got a strong sense. "I sense a demon! Quick this way!"  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. He sat her by a tree and ran back to the clearing.  
  
At that moment a boy, that looked around the age of 15, arrived in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"You aren't a demon. But, I sense a strong presence from you. Are you a sorcerer?"  
  
The boy looked up, his eyes shown nothing but black pools. He lifted his hand and the sky became dark. Lightning struck all around them.  
  
Then the boy thrusted his hand downward and a lightning strike hit Inuyasha dead on, too fast for him to dodge.  
  
'What is that glow? I don't understand what it is. I just hope that Inuyasha can beat him.'  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Damn... What are you? You have to be a sorcerer or something of the kind. The only person or demon that I have fought that is as strong as you is... Naraku."  
  
Then the boy's eyes suddenly changed. He gasped and fell to the ground.  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were camped out under a tree. The boy or utherwise sorcerer was starting to stir awake.  
  
"Oh, you're up?"Kagome walked over to him and handed him a bowl of ramen.  
  
"Uh, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him and asked, "What is up with you?"  
  
"Let me ask a question first. Who are you?"  
  
"What?! Don't you remember fighting me?!"  
  
The sorcerer put a finger to his chin and replied, "No, I only remember a baboon clothed demon."  
  
"Are you talking about Naraku?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
The sorcerer closed his eyes and then reopened them. He seemed to be shocked.  
  
"I remember him saying that i would become possessed by him whenever I heard his name and revert back when heard again."  
  
"What?! He was controling you?"Kagome asked.  
  
"That explains this."Inuyasha held up a shard of the sacred jewel. "It was in your back."He looked at Kagome. "This must have been what was glowing. So you can sense shards of the sacred jewel?"  
  
"Well I guess I can."She replied smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the sorcerer. "I am still confused because Naraku can only possess half-demons or humans because he is only half-demon like me. He does not have the power to possess full demons."  
  
"Who is Naraku anyways?"Kagome asked.  
  
"He is a half-demon who wants the sacred jewel to become a full fledged demon. He has the same quest that I do but I shall suceed."  
  
The sorcerer looked over and said, "A sorcerer is like a demon right? Well I know why he possessed me. I am not a full sorcerer. I have human blood withing me."  
  
"What?! You're joking right?"  
  
"No... I am not, but he can't anymore since the shard is not longer in my back."  
  
"True enough, so anyway who are you?"Inuyasha asked leaning against a tree.  
  
"My name is Matoshiro, a lightning sorcerer."  
  
* * * 


	5. Attack of a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a while. But here is another chappy!  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: Attack of a Brother  
  
The morning sun finally peaked itself above the horizon. But things seemed different.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head up and said, "Something's coming this way. The scent is too familiar for me not to recognize."  
  
"What no way?! What is coming?"Kagome shrieked looking around.  
  
Matoshiro looked around as well and then sensed what Inuyasha had.  
  
But, Matoshiro had a different power so he could interpret what it was coming. "A dog demon..."  
  
"Wha... How did you know that? I only knew cause he is my brother but how did you know he was a dog demon?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
'Inuyasha has a brother? How come he never talks about him?"Kagome thought.  
  
"I have different powers. A storm is brewing in the sky, therefore, the lightning in the clouds send electric pulses to me and tell me what is ahead. It is very useful, but it only works when there is a storm cloud."Matoshiro replied.  
  
"Inuyasha who is your brother?"Kagome asked.  
  
"He is a full demon unlike me. We hate each other, and knowing him he is after my sword."  
  
"Your sword? Why does he want it?"Kagome asked looking at his sword.  
  
"This sword has great powers. You just haven't seen it in action yet."  
  
Then Inuyasha's brother finally arrived.  
  
"So little brother, you have picked up a weak human and a half- sorcerer. So getting lonely I suspect."Inuyasha's brother stated walking towards them.  
  
"You shut up! That has nothing to do with what you are wanting, Sesshomaru, and I am not going to give it to you!"Inuyasha shouted unsheathing his sword. It grew in size and the rusty figure disappeared.  
  
'I wonder if his sword can beat Sesshomaru."Kaogme thought looking back and forth from the sword to Sesshomaru.  
  
'What a strong demon... Maybe I can hit him with a lightning strike."Matoshiro lifted his hand without anyone seeing him and thrusted it down. A huge lightning strike cam down toward Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and lifted his hand stopping the lightning strike it its tracks.  
  
Matoshiro gasped unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
'Immpossible... No one has ever been able to stop one of my lightning bolts before. How could he?'  
  
Inuyasha turned around suddenly, "You stay out of this! This is a fight between me and Sesshomaru! You have nothing to do with this, so but out!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on him! He was only trying to help! I think you should mind your own business and let Matoshiro do what he wants!"Kagome shouted back in disagreement.  
  
"Feh... You stay out of this to you wench."  
  
"Are you done arguing amongst yourselves?"Sesshomaru asked still standing and waiting for Inuyasha to attack him.  
  
"Yes we are!"Inuyasha charged blindly at Sesshomaru swinging his sword right at him.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and repelled him back. "There is no use in using the Tetsusuiga without knowing its true power.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and charged again.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his right hand back and his claws started glowing a greenish color.  
  
He thrusted his hand toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha swiftly jumped out of the way.  
  
'That was close. I don't want to get hit with Sesshomaru's poison claws.'  
  
"You have fought well little brother, but I think it is time to end this fight."Sesshomaru said as wind started spinning around him.  
  
His silver hair started to flow with the wind and his eye color changed to red.  
  
Then there was an explosion and a giant dog stood before them.  
  
* * * 


	6. Sesshomaru's Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter should be kind of funny. Not all of it just a portion.  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's Pride  
  
Sesshomaru's true form stood in front of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Matoshiro.  
  
Matoshiro sighed, "Well, I guess we are all doomed."  
  
"Hey, I can handle it!"Inuyasha shouted back just barely missing one of Sesshomaru's tackles.  
  
'How am I going to defeat him now? Maybe I can beat him with Tetsusuigas true power like he said. It might help if I knew how though.'  
  
Then as Inuyasha was thinking, Sesshomaru came down at him with his poison claws.  
  
Inuyasha looked up suddenly. He just barely escaped from the attack but the poison fumes got in his eyes temporarilly blinding him.  
  
"Damn..."He scratched and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!"Kagome shouted, "You will only spread the poison!"  
  
'She's right... But how can I beat Sesshomaru if I can't even see him?'  
  
Sesshomaru came for another attack and Inuyasha heard him but could not dodge.  
  
Sesshomaru attacked him multiple times until Inuyasha was on the ground struggling to get up.  
  
'Damn him...'  
  
'Maybe I can hold Sesshomaru down until Inuyasha regains his sight?'Matoshiro thought. He stretched his hand forward toward Sesshomaru sending sparks flying around him.  
  
Then Matoshiro lowered his hand also lowering Sesshomaru at the same rate.  
  
"That should keep him down for a while until you get your sight back!"  
  
"I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own!"Inuyasha shouted back standing and holding his sword forward.  
  
'They think a few sparks can hold me down? Ha!'Sesshomaru then broke free from the sparks sending them at Kagome and Matoshiro.  
  
Inuyasha heard what had happened and rushed over in time to stop the sparks from hitting them.  
  
Kaogme stood forward and looked at Sesshomaru, "If we can't beat you with strength, then maybe I can hurt your pride."  
  
'What is she talking about? How can she do that?'Inuyasha thought and also did his brother. As they say great minds, well not extremely great minds always think alike.  
  
"I know your last name."She continued.  
  
'What?! But that's immpossible! NO!!!'  
  
"Sesshomaru Frankenfork!"Kagome shouted while Sesshomaru stood in shock as did Inuyasha.  
  
Matoshiro was laughing hysterically. "That must mean*Laughs* that Inuyasha*Laughs* has the same last name also!*LAUGHS LAUGHS*"  
  
Sesshomaru was stunned out of his mind. "Now Inuyasha! Attack him!"  
  
"Uh right..."  
  
'But how if I can't see any... Wha... What is that light?'  
  
He slashed at the light revealing Tetsusuigas true power. The windscar...  
  
* * * 


	7. The Windscar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of teh characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING???? *teary eyed* No one likes my fic!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 7: The Windscar  
  
Inuyasha had slashed at the windscar not realizing that that was Tetsusuaiga's true power. Sesshomaru was sent flying into the distance because of the mighty blast from the sword.  
  
'I lost?! Immpossible! It was just luck, but I will come back again for the Tetsusiaga.'  
  
Inuyasha was holding his sword, trembling, and breathing heavily.  
  
Kagome rushed over with Matoshiro close behind. "You did it Inuyasha!"Kagome shouted.  
  
She handed him a bowl of water and he flushed his eyes with it.  
  
"Is that better?"Kaogme asked putting the bowl in her backpack.  
  
He blinked several times and the blurriness finally disappeared. "Yeah... What happened to Sesshomaru?"  
  
"You mean that you don't know what you did?"Matoshiro asked in curiosity.  
  
"I couldn't see remember?"  
  
"But wouldn't you know what you did? Have you even done that before?"  
  
"Well...Hmph... I don't care as long as I beat him."Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But Lord Inuyasha do you think that that was the Tetsusuiga's true power?"  
  
"Who just said that?"Kagome asked looking for someone.  
  
"I believe that was me."A small creature was sitting on top of Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well, if it ain't Myoga the flea. It's about time you showed up you coward."Inuyasha said.  
  
"A flea?"Kaogme got a closer look."Yep, that's a flea all right."  
  
"He is awful small."Matoshiro said also looking.  
  
"I might be small but I am also..."Myoga was cut off by Inuyasha who said, "weak..."  
  
Myoga looked down and said, "Well yes weak about describes it."  
  
Myoga sighed and said, "But back to important matters. About the Tetsusuiga."  
  
"Yeah... How did he do that without even knowing?"Kagome leaned over.  
  
"Well, I did see a kind of light in between two different wind sorces."Inuyasha said.  
  
"I see, the windscar."Myoga replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Windscar?"They all replied in unison.  
  
"Yes the windscar is created when two opposing wind forces connect. It is shown by the lighted area in a scar shaped figure."  
  
'So that was the windscar, but why haven't I seen it before?'  
  
* * * 


	8. The New Moon and a New Ally or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a while since I updated. Enjoy!  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
  
Chapter 8: The New Moon and a New Ally or Foe  
  
'Damn..."Inuyasha looked down at his claws. They started to shorten and his hair started to turn black in color.  
  
'Why did it have to be tonight. This is just another reason I want to become a full fledged demon.'  
  
Kagome started to walk his way. Inuyasha covered his head with his gi trying to hide his form.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"Kagome asked reaching toward him.  
  
"Stay away!"He shouted slapping her hand away.  
  
"Inuyasha what is wrong? This isn't like you."  
  
He sighed and removed the gi from his head. His ears had disappeared, his hair was black, his eyes were brown, and his claws had shortened.  
  
"W-what happened?"She gasped covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now."He walked off leaving her standing there.  
  
Myoga jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Look up at the moon. As you can see it is the new moon. For every half demon there is one given night that they lose their powers and become human."  
  
"So Inuyasha's night is the night of the new moon?"  
  
"Yes and he has always dreaded the night his powers would diminish. He has also been afraid as well."  
  
"Afraid? I could never imagine him to be afraid."  
  
They heard the sound of thunder and looked in the sky seeing lightning striking in all places.  
  
"That must be Matoshiro! I wonder what is happening."Kagome and Myoga ran to where Matoshiro was. There was a girl and a cat demon. The girl had on armor, and her weapong included a sword and a giant boomerang. She appeared as if she were a demon slayer. The cat was large and yellow in color. It had black rings around its legs and tail and red eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw the lightning as well and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Myoga jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and ran away.  
  
Inuyasha finally arrived. "What is going on?!"  
  
While Matoshiro was fighting he explained. "The girl asked me if I had a sacred jewel shard. I told her that I didn't but she didn't believe me."  
  
"Hirakotsu!"The girl shouted and Matoshiro was hit against a tree knocking him out.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "I am the one you want. I posess the sacred jewel shard you desire so you will have to fight me for it."  
  
"You are just a human. You are not even a demon. I can slay demons so you will be easy to push aside."  
  
"Try me! Because when that sun comes up you will be begging for mercy."  
  
"Hirakotsu!"She threw the boomerang and it barely missed Inuyasha but it came back around and nailed him in the back. Then the cat jumped forward and tackled him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get up!"Kagome yelled checking on Matoshiro.  
  
He tried but the weight of the cat was crushing him.  
  
'Damn. If I was a demon I would not have this problem, but this just had to happen now.  
  
"Kirara, down."The cat got off of him and the girl walked over.  
  
Inuyasha barely made it to his feet. She pulled a powder out of her sleeve and threw it in his face.  
  
He started to cough and he could hardly breathe.  
  
"It is poison powder, and the way it looks now you only have a minute or two to live. So just hand over the jewel shard."  
  
"Nev...er."  
  
He fell to the ground and coughed rapidly. He tried to stop but he couldn't breathe.  
  
'I can't give up! Not now. I have to fight on!'  
  
He struggled and everything started to become blurry. Then a string of light shown throughout the forest.  
  
Inuyasha started to revert back to a demon. He stood up and smiled.  
  
"I told you that when the sun came up you will be begging for mercy."  
  
'How did he survive my poison?'The girl thought. "I am not begging am I?"  
  
"You soon will!"He jumped forward with his claws outstretched.  
  
She shielded herself with her boomerang but Inuyasha jumped off of it and drew his sword.  
  
'If I can hit the windscar then she will be begging.'  
  
He saw the windscar and slashed through it.  
  
The cat jumped in front of the girl as the blast hit them.  
  
* * * 


	9. An Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if the last chappy was kind od crappy. Hey that rhymed! LOL I'm a poet and I didn't know it. LOL In this chapter instead of Kikyo and Inuyasha being tricked by Naraku he has a curse. A disease that will eventually kill him. And it will not go away. Sp don't flame me saying that that wasn't part of the series. Because this is a remake and not any of it is true. GOT IT! Thank you very much!  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 9: An Alliance  
  
After the blast from the Tetsusuiga, the girl sat up and shook her head rubbing it in pain. She looked down and saw her cat but it had transformed into a regular size. It was cut and bruised very badly.  
  
"Kirara?"She picked up the demon and cradled it in her arms.  
  
"This time I won't miss."Inuyasha stuck out his sword in her face.  
  
Kagome jumped in front of him. "Inuyasha wait! Can't you see her cat is injured. It needs help. Don't you have a heart?"  
  
Her last comment struck him hard. He felt so cold right then. "Fine." He resheathed his sword and walked away.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He can be rude sometimes. I think you cat will be okay if we can just give it some herbs. By the way my name is Kagome."  
  
"My name is Sango and this is Kirara. I am sorry for intruding like that. I am just very eager to collect the jewel shards."  
  
"Why do you want to get them?"  
  
"You see, when we went to fight a demon at a castle a demon named Naraku controlled my younger brother, Kohaku, and he killed out fellow demon slayers. Then he attacked me. He did not kill me but wounded me. Then he was shot with arrows. He turned back to his old self before he died. Later I figured out that Naraku had done all of that and I will complete the jewel and bring Kohaku back."  
  
"Naraku! He is such a rotten demon! How could he do such things?"  
  
"He is just like all other demons. All demons are cruel you can't trust them."Sango replied staring at Inuyasha and Matoshiro.  
  
"C'mon Sango, not all demons are bad. Especially not Inuyasha and Matoshiro. They are not even full demons."  
  
"Do you have to rub it in you wench?"Inuyasha asked giving her the evil eye.  
  
"See what I mean? He should have respect for you, and besides if he was a good demon then why did he injure Kirara so badly?"  
  
"He was just fighting. Kirara will be fine."  
  
"Naraku isn't a full demon either. He is still evil. I just don't trust anyone anymore."Sango got up and started to walk off.  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched out her hand, "Sango.."She was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll go talk to her."  
  
'Wow, I never knew Inuyasha could be so sensitive.'  
  
He found her leaning against a tree holding Kirara closely to her.  
  
"Why don't you trust anyone?"  
  
She was surprised and she jumped back. "Because whenever I do thye always turn on me! Can't you understand? Just leave me alone!"  
  
She tried to slap Inuyasha but he caught her hand and pushed her against a tree.  
  
"I didn't want to trust anyone either until I met Kagome. She changed my life. Naraku has done great damage to me too. Ever since I was a child he cursed me with a disease that will eventually kill me. Even if Naraku is killed this curse will not leave me. Can't you see that Naraku is the enemy here not me?"  
  
"You are right... Thank you for getting that through to my head. I was foolish. Please forgive me."She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Feh... Just hang around with us fo a while okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Naraku sat at his castle watching them. "You know I can kill you anytime that I feel like it with that disease you have. You are unaware of the danger that you are in. I put you in pain everynight because of it. You will not beat me."  
  
* * * 


	10. Full Demon Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: WAH!!! NO ONE LIKES MY STORY!!! WAH!!!  
  
Only Love can make a Difference  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 10: Full Demon Inuyasha  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Where are you?" Kagome was searching for him and Sango.  
  
"Hmm...? Kagome?"They stepped out.  
  
"There you are. Inuyasha let me see your Tetsusuiga."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It has a lot of scrapes and I wanted to polish it to make it look better."Kagome replied smiling.  
  
"I never use it like this anyway. Why do you need to polish it when it will transform?"  
  
"Pppppplllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee..."She looked at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay." He handed her the Tetsusuiga.  
  
"You won't be sorry!"Kagome ran off back to their campsite.  
  
At Naraku's Castle  
  
"Now Goshinki, you know what to do am I right?"Naraku asked some sort of demon.  
  
"Yes I am to kill the half demon Inuyasha."  
  
"Good."Naraku did his evil laugh.(A/N: No one can seem to do his laugh but him. lol)  
  
Kagome later took the Tetsusuiga to her house to work on it and she then returned to the feudal era.  
  
"So Kagome, where is my Tetsusuiga?"Inuyasha asked leaning against a rock.  
  
"Oh its right... Uh oh..."  
  
"WHERE IS IT???"  
  
"I think I left it in my time. I'll be back."  
  
"You better hurry back because I sense a demon approaching, but its no match for me."Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
"Oh please..."Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Hey Grandpa!"Kagomr said running up to her room to get Tetsusuiga.  
  
'Where is it?' She lifted up pillows and later her room was a wreck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She ran downstairs to her Grandpa.  
  
"Have you seen a sword anywhere?"Kagome asked him frantically.  
  
"Oh yes that old piece of junk? I threw it in the trash."  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????"  
  
"No need to thank me."  
  
Kagome ran outside but the trash had already been taken out.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Feudal Era  
  
"Where is the half demon Inuyasha?"A massive demon was walking towards them.  
  
"Yeah I'm him what do you want?"Inuyasha asked standing up towards the demon.  
  
"I am the ogre Goshinki. I was incarnated from the demon Naraku and I have orders to kill you."  
  
'Incarnation?'Inuyasha, Sango, and Matoshiro all thought at the same time.  
  
"Yes I am an incarnation with the power to read minds and I can anticipate your every move."As he said that he lunged at Inuyasha with his claws.  
  
'All right I'll just jump and dodge him.'  
  
Goshinki was ready for him to jump and hit him into the dirt.  
  
"Come on half demon I know you are stronger than that."  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Inuyash took on the offensive this time but Goshinki once again hit him but this time with his tail.  
  
"Pitiful half demon."Goshinki turned away.  
  
"Where are you going Goshinki?"Inuyasha was now on his feet and he slashed off Goshinki's arm.  
  
'What has happened? The scent of his blood has changed.'  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Finally I found it!"Kagome shouted.  
  
"Now I have to go back to the Feudal Era."She jumped into the well.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
She saw Inuyasha and the giant demon. "Sango, Matoshiro, what's going on?"  
  
Matoshiro explained the situation but could not explain what had happened to Inuyasha.  
  
He had red eyes, sharper claws and fangs, and purple marks on his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha slayed Goshinki instantly and turned towards Matoshiro, Sango, and Kagome.  
  
He looked at Kagome and lunged after her.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  



	11. Two New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfictioin.

Author's Notes: Sorry it has been so long!!!!!!!! o sry!!!!!!! but here is chapter 11!!!!!

Only Love can make a Difference

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 11: Two New Faces

Inuyasha was about to attack Kagome. He lunged forward, claws extended ready to rip through anything that got in his way.

"Inuyasha...what's happened to you?"A tear escaped Kagome's eye. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his eyes turned to their normal color. His claws and fangs shrunk and the purple marks on his face disappeared.

He passed out onto the ground giving Kagome a sorrowful look.

Kagome was about to cry. She closed her eyes for a minute and reopened them to stop herself. She took out a blanket from her pack and laid it over Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you all right?"Sango asked affectionately.

"Yes I am."She said walking off into the forest.

Sango was about to go with her but Matoshiro held her back. "She needs some time to herself. She will be safe also. I will set up a lightning field that nothing can penetrate."

Sango smiled and looked back to the forest. Matoshiro reached his hand into the air shooting a lightning bolt from his fingers spreading a dome like forcefield.

'Inuyasha why did you try to attack me? Was it something I said or did? Or was it just your change of personality?' Kagome could not hold it back any longer. She cried hysterically.

A voice from out of no where said, "Hello?"

Kagome looked up quite shocked from the voice. "Who's there?"

A small boy with a fluffy tail, red hair, and small little paws came out from the bushes. "My name is Shippo! Give me the jewel shards!"

"Aww..."Kagome was holding Shippo messing with his tail.

"Hey cut that out! I want the jewel shards!"

"Shippo be nice now,"Another voice called out to them.

"Just make her give me the jewel shards and I will,"Shippo shouted trying to get free from her grasp.

A monk walked out from the brush and picked up the demon. "Now now, please be kind."

He leaned down to Kagome's level and asked her, "Will you bear my child?"

She looked at him funny and slapped him across the face leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "I take that as a no."

"YOU BET ITS NO!!! Besides I don't have any jewel shards. Inuyasha has one and only one, but you probably won't get it from him.

"I see, why does he have the jewel shards? I need them more than him!"The little demon shouted.

"Well he said he wanted to become a full demon. I think..."

"SO!!! I want to become stronger so I can avenge my father's death! That is my purpose."

"Aww... that is so sad."Kagome said hugging the fox.

"Let me down!"

"Oh Shippo, be thankful that women like your cuteness. By the way my name is Miroku and this is Shippo."


End file.
